Matthew Gibson
(b. 1995) Matthew Gibson is a footballer from Northern Ireland who currently players as a striker for Beercelona. A product of the Epcot Academy he is an exciting all action player who bags goals from all areas of the pitch. Gibson currently wears the only medium sized Green and Gold jersey without a number 3 on the reverse, Early Life Growing up in North Belfast, Matthew was a keen Cliftonville FC supporter from a young age having played for the youth set up aged 10-12. His height and inability to kick very far saw him be released by Cliftonville and he joined local team with friends, St Mary's FC in the South Belfast League. This is where Matthew came into his own, as a short and agile goalkeeper he was keeping clean sheets left right and centre but wasn't too useful against those 14 year olds with beards who hit 'blasters'. A year and a half on a bike every morning delivering papers saw Matthew finally grown and strength his somewhat chicken legs and kicking was no longer an issue, some might have thought he was becoming the complete goalkeeper. At 16 he was called up to the senior squad and played a fantastic game against close rivals Ballysillan, stopping an impressive amounts of 1v1's and the onslaught from the opposition as they pushed for an equaliser. Matthews contribution led to him being offered the boyhood dream of playing for Cliftonville FC. Injuries such including torn finger and ankle ligaments, chipped bones and other commitments saw Matthew struggle to break into the squad straight away but the following season saw him play 10 games, keeping 7 clean sheets and saving a penalty against local rivals Crusaders. With a first team contract on the cards disaster struck as Matthew ripped his cartliage in his shoulder that was becoming a reoccurring problem and had been since birth. A year out followed by successful surgery meant a return was likely but the sweet gold and green jersey was calling him since being offered the job at the Rose and Crown in January. Everything from there has been goals, shots and a new favourite number. #3 Beercelona Gibson made his first appearance for Beercelona at the end of Season four during a 1-0 win against America on August 18th. Originally signed as a keeper he proved to be a great asset at the other end of the pitch where his close control and athleticism proved a handful for defenses. In his first full season the 21 year old really came into his own, playing nine games and scoring ten goals, including a scintillating hat-trick in a 6-1 demolition of Sangre Azteca. At the end of the season he was one of the four players involved in the Ten Shot Throwdown. Season six was one with great expectations, many of them resting on Gibson's broad shoulders after the spectacular goalscoring exploits of the previous term. Gibson didn't disappoint, scoring the equalizer against America in game three. He picked up a knee injury which sidelined him for a few weeks but is expected to return in the second El Classico of the season on March 1st. Career Statistics